Two Heads are Better Than One
by TimeSpace64
Summary: Davy fell in love. Again. That girl caused some trouble for the Monkees. Again. They'll have to figure out how to get Davy out of Micky's head. Again. No, wait, what? This cannot be good... This story is written with the idea that it is an episode, so there will be romps and slap-happy comedy. Disclaimer, I do not own the Monkees. Enjoy!
1. Act 1

_**Scene 1 ~ Some Little Out of the Way Place That Nobody Goes (Southside Branch)**_

"Oh what a night," Davy mused, holding hands across the dining table with his date. They both looked into their chocolate eyes, lost in wonder. As the others would say, Davy was 'in love again.'

"Oh what a man," Davy's date mused. "I wish I could be with you forever."

"You can be, if you like," Davy said willingly.

"I'm afraid that won't happen," She replied.

"What do you mean?" Davy asked. The waiter came by and picked up the check.

"I'm afraid I'll never see you again," She withdrew her hands and looked away from him, as if it was illegal to look at him.

"I don't understand," Davy said.

"I'm leaving, after tonight," She picked up her purse and from it revealed a ring. "But please, take this to remember me by."

"What is this?" Davy joked, "A wedding ring? I'm too young to be married."

"No, of course not. It's just a normal old ring. To remember me by," She took Davy's right hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. She then stood and left, but not before giving Davy a passionate kiss. "Goodbye Davy Jones."

She left poor Davy all alone at the table, alone with his ring. He looked down at it for a moment, moving it back and forth along his finger. He would not be able to get over her for a while. He didn't even know her name. However, he knew one thing. He loved her.

* * *

 _ **Scene 2 ~ The Monkees' Pad**_

Davy came stumbling into the pad, a hand placed firmly on his forehead. He could hardly focus, let alone walk. It took all his might to walk back from his date at the Little Out of the Way Place Where Nobody Goes, the Southside Branch respectively. His head was throbbing. Ever since he left the restaurant he had developed this awful migraine that just wouldn't go away. When he entered, he saw Mike, Micky, and Peter, all packing up their instruments, ready to play at the gig they had at the Vincent Van Gogh Gogh. They all noticed Davy's less than exceptional mood.

"You alright babe?" Mike asked, tucking his guitar case under his arm.

"Yeah, you don't look so hot," Micky added.

"Me head's killin' me," Davy admitted, strolling towards the kitchen for water.

"Do you think you can play tonight?" Peter asked. Davy thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well here babe, let's get you to bed," Micky walked over and grabbed Davy by the shoulders, leading him to the downstairs bedroom. "You get some rest and we'll let the manager know what happened. We'll check in on you when we get home. Groovy?" Davy nodded as he allowed Micky to help him into bed, tucking him in sweetly. "Now you get some sleep our little English muffin."

"Yes Mom," Davy smirked, cuddling his blankets.

Micky left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Well looks like we're down a musician."

"That won't be too much of a problem," Mike admitted, "We'll just have to rearrange the set list a bit on the way. Let's go." The three Monkees grabbed what they could and headed out to the MonkeeMobile, ready to play for their less than adoring public.

* * *

 _ **Scene 3 ~ The Vincent Van Gogh Gogh**_

"Take the last train to Clarksville! Last train to Clarksville!" Micky ended the tune, spinning his drumsticks happily. As he spun his sticks, one smacked him in the face. He flinched, dropping both sticks.

"Micky!" Mike scolded. "Get with it!"

"Yes sir!" Micky said, scrambling to pick up his sticks. That's when the headache started. They jumped right into '(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone.' About halfway through Peter began to notice Micky missing drum queues. He gave Mike a look. When Mike received the look, Peter nodded towards Micky. Mike noticed it, too. However they kept playing along, trying to keep it together.

When the song ended, Mike suggested they play, 'Sweet Young Thing.' Micky happily agreed. This time, Peter and Mike kept an eye on the drummer, watching him struggle to play tambourine and hit the bass drum with his foot at the same time. There was a verse where he simply placed his head in his hands, massaging his skull. This can't be good.

"We're going to take a ten minute break now," Mike said when the song ended. "You stay 'round, you hear?" The Monkees hurried off stage.

"Micky, man, you alright?" Mike asked as soon as they were offstage.

"Man, my head is killin' me," Micky replied, rubbing his head.

"Just like Davy," Peter said. "Mike, this can't be good."

"It never is, Shotgun. You think you can play anymore, Mick? You looked like you were strugglin' out there."

Micky shrugged. "I… I don't know." Micky flinched, then fell to the ground. Mike and Peter both caught him, standing him back up. "I- I'm sorry," Micky mumbled, still cradling his head.

"What's the matter with you, Mick?" Mike asked.

"My he-" Micky flinched, yelping in pain. "That hurt!" Micky looked up, his face turning from pained to surprised. "Mike? Peter?"

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"How did I… My voice!" Micky exclaimed, grabbing my throat.

"There is nothing wrong with your voice, Micky," Mike said firmly.

"Micky?!" Micky exclaimed. "I'm not Micky! I'm Davy!"

Both Mike and Peter looked at each other, both groaning. "You're… who now?" Mike asked, dreading the answer.

"Davy!"

"He's Davy," Peter said, almost not surprised by the development. "You hear him Mike? He's Davy."

"Yes Peter…" Mike sighed. "We definitely have a predicament on our hands, don't we?"

"Mike!" Micky squeaked. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we have a gig to finish first. After that, well, we'll see," Mike admitted. "Come on, let's go. Davy, try your best." Micky nodded and the three headed back on stage to finish the second act.


	2. Act 2

_**Scene 4 ~ The Pad**_

"Micky!" Peter yelled, throwing open the door to the pad. "We're home!" No answer.

"How are you feelin'?" Mike asked as he and Micky walked into the pad.

"It still hurts," Micky admitted. "And I don't know why you're screamin' my name, Pete."

"Sorry?" Peter asked, turning to look at the drummer.

"I'm right here, there's no reason to shout," Micky rubbed his temples.

"You said at the Gogh Gogh that you were Davy," Peter pointed out.

"No, I'm not Davy," Micky said. He flinched. "I'm Davy!"

"What is going on here?!" Peter exclaimed. "Are you Davy or not?!"

"Yes, no!" Micky yelled.

Mike walked over to Peter and leaned in. He whispered, "I think Micky has both he and Davy cramed in his head there."

"That's just what we need," Peter pointed out. "The heartthrob and the crazy one stuck in one head."

"Come on, let's check in on Davy," Mike suggested. The three men walked over to the bedroom where Davy was supposed to be sleeping. Mike knocked on the door before opening it. Davy was still in his bed, sleeping quite soundly. Peter walked over and made sure he still had a pulse. Micky looked on in awe and surprise.

"H-how?!" He whispered. "How can I be here and there?!"

"I don't know Tiny, did you do anything stupid within the last 24 hours?" Mike asked.

Micky shook his head. "Most I did was go on a blind date. Oh was she beautiful."

"She would be," Peter smirked, getting a hit from Mike.

"Did she give you anything or do anything to you?" Mike asked.

"Oh you can't possibly think she has anything to do with this, do you?" Micky asked. "Of course she does!" Micky said immediately after. "No she doesn't!"

"Micky, stop arguing with Davy," Mike scorned.

"We're not arguing!" Micky whined.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Davy, did she give you anything?"

"A ring," Micky replied. He walked over and grabbed Davy's right hand, holding it up in the air to reveal a large gold ring on his hand. "That's all. She said she wanted to give it to me to remember her by."

"Babe, I think she gave you a cursed ring," Mike said. He walked over to them and took the hand from Micky. He tried to pull the ring off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh oh," Peter gulped.

"Uh oh," Micky gulped.

"This can't be good," Mike finished.

* * *

 _ **Monkees Romp: (The Monkees - This Just Doesn't Seem to Be My Day)**_

They dragged the sleeping boy out into the kitchen, setting him in a chair. Over and over they tried to sit him upright, but it failed each time. The three men then began running around trying to find something to get the ring off. Mike scrubbed Davy's hand with a bar of soap. Peter soaked Davy's hand in a jar of cooking oil while playing Go Fish with Mr. Schneider. Micky pulled and tugged at the finger with all his might, finding himself in stances he might normally not find himself in to get a ring off. Peter walked over and tried to use a saw to get the ring off. Mike immediately took the saw away from him. Micky snatched it from his hands to try. Mike chased Micky around the pad till he got the saw back.

Micky tried to reason with the ring. Trying to convince it to come off. Mike tried to wiggle it off. Peter tried to chew his way through the ring. The whole time Davy slept soundly as the three Monkees tried to get the ring off. There was no success, however. The ring stayed firmly on Davy's hand, not daring to give way. The three men collapsed on the floor, tired from trying so hard.

* * *

 _ **Exit Romp**_

"We'll never get that ring off," Micky complained. "Davy will be stuck in my head forever! How do you think I feel about it, huh? I'm stuck in _your_ head Dolenz. Your head!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Mike scolded. "Now we have to think. Is there anyone else who may be able to help us? We got to think of all the people we know who may have some understanding of magic or the supernatural."

"There's Oraculo," Peter suggested. The others cringed.

"No, he's evil. We don't want to talk to him," Mike said.

"What about Mendrek the Magician?" Micky suggested. "Are you just suggesting that because you want to see his daughter again? No! Okay, maybe…"

"Mendrek's not a bad idea guys," Mike said quickly before Micky began arguing with himself, or well, Davy, again. "We should pay him a visit…"

* * *

 _ **Scene 5 ~ Mendrek**_ _ **'s Residence**_

There was a knock on the front door. Mendrek and his daughter looked up from where they were sitting at Mendrek's desk, looking over paperwork. Mendrek's daughter stood and walked over to answer the door. When she did, the three Monkees, Mike, Peter, and Micky stepped in, giving her big smiles. The smiles seemed forced.

"Hi!" Mike yelled. "Is your father home by chance?"

"We have a bit of a problem," Peter added.

"We were hoping he could help," Micky finished.

Mendrek's daughter turned to her father. "Father, the Monkees are here to see you."

"The Monkees?" Mendrek thought for a moment. "Oh yes, right, the Monkees. The young fellows who bought the Monkey's Paw from me a few months ago. Let them in, dear."

The Monkees followed Mendrek's daughter up to the desk, where she proceeded to sit back down. Mendrek put his paperwork aside and stood behind his desk. He reached out his hand for the boys to shake. As they all shook hands, Mendrek asked, "So what brings you here this time, hm? You didn't buy that Monkey's Paw again, I hope."

"No sir, you see, Davy's stuck in Micky's head," Mike explained. Micky waved and gave a small 'hello.' "Our problem is that we don't know how he got in there and we don't know how to get him out. Our only clue is this ring that Davy got from a chick he went on a date with."

"Interesting…" Mendrek rubbed his chin. "Do you have the ring with you?"

"We couldn't get it off Davy's finger," Peter explained.

"Where's Davy then?"

"Back at the pad," Micky answered. "Well, technically I'm right here! Yeah, but your body's at home, man."

"We've been dealing with this all day," Mike commented, pointing at the man who seemed to talk to himself far more than usual nowadays.

"Well I will have to see the ring before I can make any conclusions," Mendrek told them. "If you can take me to the ring, I may be able to help you some." He turned his attention to his daughter, "I need you to stay here with the Book of Mystery, in case I need you to look anything up for me."

"I'll help her," Micky said immediately.

"You can't, Davy," Mike said, knowing full well which one said that. "You have to come with us so we can get you back into your body."

"I'll stay with her," Peter offered, stepping over to her. Micky pouted.

"Then it's settled," Mendrek said. "You two, bring me to the ring, and you two stay here."

"Of course, Father," Mendrek's daughter smiled.

Mike grabbed Micky by the ear as they began to leave. "Come on, you," He grumbled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Mike! You can stop that!" Micky yelped as he was dragged away, out the door behind Mike and Mendrek.


	3. Act 3

_**Scene 6 ~ The Pad**_

The Monkees entered the house with Mendrek right behind. When all were inside, Mike shut the door. They found Davy right where they left him, sleeping in a chair at the kitchen table. Mendrek recognized the boy and walked over to examine the ring. Mike and Micky stood at a distance, nervous.

"What if he doesn't recognize the ring, Mike? What then? Will I be force to stay in Micky's head forever? Or worse, will _Davy_ be stuck in my head forever?!"

"Cool it," Mike said, nudging him. "It will be okay."

Mendrek took Davy's hand and looked at the ring up close. He touched it, then tried his best to rotate it. He wiggled it a bit before determining that it wasn't going to come off. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Micky asked.

"I know how to fix you," Mendrek said, leaning forward again to play with the ring some more.

"And the bad news?" Mike asked.

"We _have_ to get this ring off."

"Do you know how?" Micky asked. "You said you knew how!"

"I said I knew how to fix you. To fix you, we have to get the ring off. Maybe the Book of Mystery will have some light on the situation." Mendrek stood and walked over to the red rotary phone, dialing his number. He waited a moment till his daughter picked up. "Ah, yes. Hello Merri. I need you to look up the Ring of Akhaten in the Book of Mystery. Can you do that for me? Yes, yes. Uh huh. Okay… Well tell me something I don't know… Oh really? Will that work?"

"What is it?" Micky asked.

"Yes, yes I'll try it. Goodbye dear," Mendrek hung up the phone. "Well, the book says that once the ring is removed, you will be returned to your body within twenty four hours. To remove the ring, you must melt the ring using a certain spell that is stated in the Book of Mystery."

"Well what do we have to do?" Mike asked.

"You two stay here. Get what we need ready. I will return with Peter and Merri."

"What do we need?" Micky asked.

Mendrek pointed to Davy. "Get him comfortable, but upright. I'll need a metal bowl, boiling water, and some rose petals and raspberries."

"Rose petals and raspberries? I thought you were melting Davy's ring not making jam," Mike remarked.

"Trust me, I will be back soon with the others," Mendrek quickly left the pad, leaving Mike and Micky alone.

"Well, we might as well head over to the store, huh?" Mike asked.

"Right," Micky nodded. The two followed Mendrek out to head to the store to get the required ingredients. They hoped this would work.

* * *

 _ **Scene 7 ~ The Pad: Later That Day**_

Davy Jones sat at the table as he had all day. His head on the table and his eyes shut tight. Micky kept playing with him every now and again, pushing him up just to watch him fall back down. Micky would then yell at himself to stop, but then argue back.

"Micky, you're gonna give me a headache," Micky complained. "Well you're giving _me_ a headache so I guess we're even."

"Micky, knock it off," Mike scolded when he came out of the bathroom.

"I'm just so _bored,"_ Micky complained.

"Well you've got company in your head, so maybe he can keep you busy for a while. Maybe have him do some circus tricks or reach one of the higher shelves in your brain."

"Hey!" Micky whined.

Mike snickered as he checked the water. He let it simmer now, hoping to keep it hot enough for Mendrek's liking when he came back. An empty metal bowl, a bowl of rose petals and a bowl of raspberries now sat on the table in front of Davy's sleeping form, ready for whatever was about to be done.

There was a knock at the door, then it opened. Peter entered, with Mendrek and his daughter close behind. "Honey, I'm home!" Peter called out, shutting the door behind their guests.

"Did you get everything?" Mendrek asked eagerly, the Book of Mystery heavy in his hands.

"Rose petals, raspberries, bowl, and water," Mike said, pointing to each object.

"Excellent," Mendrek slammed the book on the table and began flipping pages. The three Monkees gathered around Mendrek's daughter and inquired what he was going to do. However, there was no need to. The process had already begun.

Mendrek beckoned Micky to sit at the table next to Davy. Micky did so and watched as Mendrek beckoned Mike over to pour the water. Mike walked over and grabbed the pot of water. Mendrek took Davy's hand and placed it in the bowl. He began speaking words the boys did not understand as he sprinkled the rose petals on top of the hand. He motioned for Mike to pour a little and he did so. As Mike poured Mendrek continued the spell, now popping raspberries in one at a time. They all watched in wonder as the ring began to melt with the hot water that fell upon it. When the water was all out of the pot, so was the ring off Davy's hand. Mendrek said a few more words as the ring began to reform in the water.

"Wait! You're making it into a ring again!" Peter exclaimed.

"No, no, that's a part of it," Mendrek's daughter said. "The Ring of Akhaten technically cannot be destroyed."

"Of course it can't," Mike moaned.

Suddenly Micky grabbed his head, yelling in pain. That's when Davy sprung up, he too yelling in pain. However he yelled for his hand rather than his head.

"It worked!" Mendrek cheered. "I frankly did not have that much confidence that this would work."

"Davy!" Mike and Peter said, both running over to see if he was okay. Davy pushed them aside and ran to the sink, running his hand under cold water.

"So what now?" Micky asked, rubbing his head.

"I'll take the ring," Mendrek said confidently. He snatched it out of the water. "I'll put it where it can never be found again, so you four can't get into any more trouble with it. I advise you four to stop playing with magical or supernatural objects in general."

"We'll try not to," Mike said wrapping Davy's hand up. "Thank you, though."

"Yeah, thanks," Davy said cringing when Mike pulled on the wrap a little too tight.

"What can we do to repay you?" Peter asked.

"Anything but money, I hope," Micky said.

"Well…" Mendrek said, a malicious smile crossing his face. "It's funny you should ask…"

* * *

 _ **Scene 8 ~ Mendrek's Residence**_

Davy ran out of one door, dressed in a tuxedo and carrying a hamper of laundry. He ran through another door as Micky came through, dressed the same, but carrying a crying baby. When he left, Mike ran through carrying a plate of food. When Mike left, Peter ran through, carrying a cage of rabbits. Mendrek had asked for a bit of help with his family reunion. They were Mendrek's personal butlers.

They ran through the main hall a few more times, rushing to complete various odd jobs needed by Mendrek's extended family. After a few runs, they all collapse on the floor in the middle of the main hall.

"Davy," Micky puffed. "Never date anyone ever again. Or at least someone you don't know."

"Duly noted," Davy huffed. "Never again."

A young blonde strutted past. His eyes were glued to the girl. Davy scrambled to his feet and quickly followed her. Micky, Mike, and Peter all groaned, sinking further into their exhaustion. Here we go again.

 _ **Rainbow Room Romp ~ Randy Scouse Git (Alternate Title)**_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
